Attack on the pin up boys New Version
by Park Min Ah
Summary: Pernah nonton film Attack on the pin up boys 'kan chingu? Pasti tahukan kalau si chubby magnae ga ikut berperan dalam film itu? lalu, kira-kira bagaimana ya kalau pada kelanjutan ceritanya si magnae kesayangan ikut berperan? penasaran! yuk, baca fic khayalanku ini, hehe! Dont 4get to leave ur review, OK!
1. Chapter 1

**Attack on The Pin Ups Boys**

**II**

**By Park Min Ah**

**"siWONKYUhyun"**

**Disclaimer : "All members of SuJu is not mine."**

**Rate : "T"**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Warning! This fiction is just for who wants read, likes SuJu and siWONKYUhyun Couple!**

"**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!"**

**.**

**Min Ah proudly presents...**

**.**

**.**

Mentari mulai bersinar terang pada pagi hari ini. Suasana masih tampak sepi karena memang saat ini masih pukul 06.00. Seorang pemuda dengan santai menyusuri jalanan menuju ke sekolahnya. Nul Paran High School, sekolah yang siswanya menjadi korban terakhir pelemparan kotoran. Kejadian itu telah berlalu hampir empat bulan yang lalu.

Kim Kibum, setelah berjalan cukup jauh akhirnya dia sampai juga di depan pintu gerbang sekolah dan berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati siswa-siswi yang tergesa-gesa masuk melewati gerbang. Dia tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk ke sekolahnya itu. _'Ternyata semuanya masih baik-baik saja' _ucapnya dalam hati.

Semenjak ia melempar temannya sendiri – Lee Donghae dengan kotoran, Kibum memutuskan untuk berhenti melakukannya lagi dan menutup blog yang ia gunakan untuk menyebarkan berita pelemparan kotoran itu. Hari-hari yang dilaluinya hingga saat ini tampak terus berjalan seperti biasanya, tak ada yang menarik. Setiap pagi berangkat ke sekolah hingga petang dan pulang ke rumah untuk belajar lagi, seakan belajar di sekolah saja belum cukup.

Namun tiba-tiba, ia merasa ada yang berbeda di sekolahnya. Kenapa semua murid seperti tengah asik membicarakan sesuatu? Memangnya ada hal menarik lain, selain menghabiskan hampir setiap hari di sekolah?

PUK!

"Ya! Kibum ah! Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tegur Donghae yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menepuk bahunya. Kibum tersenyum dan menggeleng, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas mereka.

"Hei, aku yakin kau 'kan yang akan mulai melakukannya lagi?"

Kibum menghentikan gerakan kakinya dan berpaling untuk menatap Donghae. Donghae yang melihat reaksi temannya itu hanya bisa tertawa garing.

"Kenapa malah menatapku seperti itu? Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Hei, aku yakin itu kau 'kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka?" tanya Kibum sembari mengangkat dagunya untuk menunjuk pada gadis-gadis yang asik membicarakan sesuatu di depan pintu kelas.

"Ye! Aku tidak percaya jika kau tidak tahu. Aku pikir itu ulahmu lagi? Ternyata bukan. Lalu, siapa yang melakukannya?"

"..." Kibum terdiam, tidak menanggapi ucapan Donghae. Dia lebih memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di kursinya. _'Apa yang dimaksud Donghae adalah kasus pelemparan kotoran itu? Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak berniat melakukannya lagi.' _pikirnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar obrolan dua gadis yang duduk di belakangnya. Tanpa berniat menjadi tukang ikut campur urusan orang lain, Kibum dengan sendirinya menjadi tertarik mendengarkan obrolan kedua gadis itu.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menanti korban berikutnya!"

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi lebih seru, iya 'kan?!"

"Katanya ia akan kembali dengan korban baru, coba tebak siapa ya kira-kira?! Ahh, aku benar-benar ingin tahu! Kyaaaa~!"

"Ne, neee~"

"Tapi, aku dengar dari teman-teman yang lain, korbannya tidak akan berpindah dari sekolah yang satu ke yang lain, melainkan hanya di Nul Paran. Aku jadi semakin penasaran. Apa itu hanya akan terjadi pada siswa-siswi populer saja?"

"Entahlah, kita tunggu saja! Kyaaa~!"

CKLEK!

Pintu kelas terbuka, semua siswa segera kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Seorang guru melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dan meletakkan buku-buku bahan ajarnya di atas meja.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak."

"Selamat pagi, Pakkkk..." jawab semuanya serempak.

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran hari ini. Saya akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru pada kalian. Dia adalah murid pindahan dari New York. Mulai hari ini, dia akan belajar bersama-sama dengan kalian. Bertemanlah dengan baik. Mengerti?"

"Yeeeeee~!"

"Kau boleh masuk sekarang." kata Pak Guru mempersilahkan sang murid baru masuk. Semua mata tertuju ke arah pintu, kecuali Kibum yang masih asik sendiri dengan pikirannya. Seakan ada efek _slow motion_, dari arah pintu yang terbuka tampak seorang pemuda berjalan dengan santai di depan kelas. Rambut coklat karamelnya yang ikal begitu serasi dengan kulitnya yang hampir seputih susu. Mata obsidiannya menatap tajam ke seluruh siswa yang terpana melihatnya. Seringaian yang membuat dirinya terlihat nakal dan sexy membuat semua murid perempuan meleleh seketika. Namun, tatapannya terhenti pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang setia memandang keluar jendela.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka." kata Pak Guru.

"Kyaaaaaaa~!" Seluruh murid perempuan langsung menyambut antusias sesi perkenalan itu dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Kibum. Ia sedikit berjengit ketika melihat sosok asing yang ada di depan kelas.

"Baik." ucap si murid baru sembari membungkuk hormat pada Pak Guru. "Selamat pagi semuanya. Perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Mulai sekarang, mohon kerjasamanya."

"Neeeeeeeee~!" tanggap mereka serempak. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Pandangannya terarah pada Kibum yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Segera pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya saat melihat Kyuhyun balik menatap dirinya.

"Yo! Kyuhyun ah! Kau bisa duduk di sebelahku jika kau mau!" kata Donghae dengan tangan terangkat. Seluruh pandangan tak suka dari para gadis seketika menghampiri dirinya, tetapi hal itu tak dia tanggapi. Kyuhyun memandang Pak Guru dan membungkuk sekilas, kemudian berjalan ke arah Donghae dengan senyum manis yang masih bertengger pada bibir cherry-nya itu.

"Aku Donghae, Lee Donghae."

"Ye, terima kasih sudah mengijinkan aku duduk di sini." ucap Kyuhyun. Senyuman tak terlepas dari wajah chubby-nya. Donghae menanggapi dengan senyum ceria dan mengangguk-angguk menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. _'Kelihatannya dia pemuda baik-baik. Aku kira senyum evilnya saat masuk kelas tadi adalah kepribadian yang sebenarnya.' _batin Donghae.

Kibum terus memperhatikan tingkah kedua pemuda itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun di kelasnya. Bukan karena ia tidak suka dengan kedekatan Donghae dengan pemuda itu, hanya saja seperti ada yang mengganjal dan sedikit aneh. Pandangan pemuda itu terhadapnya seolah-olah ia mengetahui sesuatu yang rahasia dari Kibum, tapi mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja.

Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Pak Guru yang mulai menerangkan mata pelajaran pada pagi hari ini. Dan saat itu juga, sekali lagi Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan senyum sinis.

.

.

"Ini tehnya, Bos."

"Hmm, taruh saja di atas meja."

Choi Siwon, Presiden Nul Paran High School tengah bersantai di atas salah satu tempat tidur ruang kesehatan khusus laki-laki. Pemuda berkacamata itu kembali fokus pada buku bacaan di tangannya. Ryeowook, sang asisten dengan setia duduk di samping tempat tidur menemani bosnya itu.

Sebagai murid paling pintar dan teladan seantero Nul Paran High School, Siwon selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan membaca buku. Entah itu di perpustakaan, ruang kesehatan, kantin, dan taman sekolah, buku tak pernah ketinggalan darinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, membuat konsentrasi Siwon menjadi teralihkan pada pintu yang kini menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut hitam, Kibum. Ryeowook bangkit berdiri berniat mengusir Kibum karena pemuda itu telah mengusik ketenangan sang Presiden. Belum sempat ia melakukan itu, Siwon mencegahnya.

"Biarkan saja." Lalu, ia kembali membaca buku di tangannya, sedangkan Kibum berdiri didepan pintu dan terus memandangi Siwon.

"Apa kau datang kemari hanya untuk menatapku terus menerus seperti itu?" tanya Siwon tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya. Kibum tersenyum sekilas, lalu berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang tak terlalu peduli dengan kedatangannya itu. Dia duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Siwon.

"Aku yakin kau sudah lebih dulu mengetahui gosip terbaru yang beredar saat ini." katanya.

Siwon menutup bukunya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Dengan tatapan datar, ia melihat ke arah pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Sejak kapan seorang Kim Kibum peduli pada gosip yang beredar? Apa sejak ia mulai berhenti melakukan aktivitas melempar kotorannya?" sindir Siwon. "Apa kau berniat kembali melakukannya lagi?"

Kibum terdiam mendengar ucapan Siwon. Dari mana Siwon tahu jika ia yang melakukan itu? Apakah Siwon diam-diam menyelidikinya setelah kejadian ia membongkar kebohongan pemuda itu empat bulan yang lalu?

Kibum lalu tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku baru tahu kabar itu pagi ini. Dan hal itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Benarkah? Aku harap kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu."

Di saat keduanya tengah berbicara serius, pintu ruang UKS kembali terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok pemuda berambut ikal berwarna coklat karamel yang sedikit terkejut dengan adanya tiga pemuda berkacamata di ruang kesehatan itu. _'Apa semua anak berkacamata biasa berkumpul di sini? Bukankah seharusnya di perpustakaan?'_ pikirnya.

"Ahh, maaf. Aku berniat untuk beristirahat di sini, tapi ternyata sudah ada orang." katanya canggung. Ia tersenyum manis pada Siwon yang memandangnya datar. Kibum dan Ryeowook memilih tak bicara.

"Kalau mengganggu, sebaiknya aku permisi saja."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan berniat pergi ketika Siwon membuka suara. "Tidak apa-apa. Jika ingin beristirahat di sini, silahkan saja."

Kyuhyun tak segera menanggapi, melainkan seringaian terukir pada bibirnya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik menghadap Siwon dan menatap pemuda itu. Sikapnya mendadak berubah menjadi sangat _cute_.

"Terima kasih." ujarnya sembari membungkuk. "Tapi, apa aku tidak mengganggu pembicaraan kalian?"

"Hmm, tidak."

Kibum yang melihat reaksi Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Aku rasa, aku harus pergi sekarang. Lain kali kita bicara lagi, Pak Presiden."

"Mwo?! Presiden?! Apa kau Presiden sekolah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi lucu yang dibuat-buat. Siwon mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mungkin akan menghubungimu nanti." kata Siwon pada Kibum. Pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu melangkah menuju pintu, sekilas ia bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu. Tanpa memerdulikan Kyuhyun lagi, sang Presiden Nul Paran High School itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya.

_Smirk smile_ tercetak pada bibir _pink_ pemuda berambut ikal yang saat ini masih berdiri di depan pintu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi sepertinya ia sedang menemukan ide bagus. Mendadak Ryeowook merasakan panggilan alam menghampirinya. Dengan gugup ia berpamitan pada Siwon untuk pergi ke kamar kecil.

Sepeninggal Kibum dan Ryewook, kini hanya tersisa Kyuhyun dan Siwon saja di ruang kesehatan itu. Kyuhyun melepas sepatunya dan menyibakkan selimut di atas ranjang sebelah ranjang yang ditempati Siwon. Perlahan ia berbaring di sana. Nyaman sekali rasanya. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang kesadaran pemuda itu. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghebuskan nafas perlahan untuk melepas segala kelelahannya.

Sang presiden yang sedari tadi berdiam diri dan sibuk dengan bukunya, diam-diam mencuri pandang pada Kyuhyun. _'Apa dia murid baru itu? Aku sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya di sekolah ini. Lihat wajah polosnya itu, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidur dengan cepat?' _batinnya.

Tanpa ia sadari segaris senyuman menghiasi bibir tipis sang Presiden. _'Manisnya... Apa dia selalu tidur dengan wajah damai begitu? Hmm, kenapa aku jadi berpikiran seperti ini?!' _cepat Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dalam otaknya.

"Pak Presiden! Maaf menunggu lama!" teriak Ryeowook yang muncul begitu saja dari balik pintu.

Siwon memberikan isyarat dengan jari telunjuk kanan yang ia letakkan pada bibirnya agar pemuda dengan gaya culun itu tak berisik. Ryeowook langsung terdiam, pandangannya teralih pada ranjang di samping sang pimpinan. Seorang pemuda _chubby_ tengah tertidur pulas. Bukankah ia terlihat begitu imut?

Akhirnya, Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Siwon melepas kacamatanya, lalu meletakkannya di samping tempat tidur. Setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur, ia juga jadi merasa mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Ryeowook hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kini ditinggal mengarungi alam mimpi oleh kedua pemuda di sisi kanan dan kirinya itu. Dengan kesal ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan meninju lututnya pelan.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

**Next Episode:**

"Kyaaaaa~! Apa kau sudah melihatnya? Murid baru itu tampan sekali!"

"Omo! Tatapannya yang tajam, bibirnya yang sexy! Ahhh~ Kyuhyun oppa memang keren!"

"Dia pindahan dari New York! Hebat yaaa~..."

"Ya! Mudah sekali kalian berpindah ke lain hati! Katakan padaku siapa yang sedang kalian bicarakan tadi?!"

'_Apa ini orangnya? Apa bagusnya dia dibandingkan aku?! Pipi chubby, rambut ikal dengan warna jadul, bahkan penampilannya pun terlalu rapi untuk ukuran anak gaul seperti aku.'_

"Apa aku harus mengawasimu setiap saat agar kau tidak terus-menerus melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan, Kim Kibum?"

"Dan kau anak baru, jangan terlalu banyak tingkah! Belajarlah sopan santun pada yang lebih tua. Menyebalkan!"

"Oppa! Tunggu!"

.

**Ingin tahu kisah selanjutnya? Tinggalkan review dulu, ne? ^^**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Attack on The Pin Ups Boys**

**II**

**By Park Min Ah**

**Pairing : "siWONKYUhyun."**

**Disclaimer : "All members of SuJu is not mine."**

**Rate : "T"**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Warning! This fiction is just for who wants read, likes SuJu and siWONKYUhyun Couple!**

"**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!"**

**.**

**Min Ah proudly presents...**

**.**

**.**

Suara musik mengalun dengan lembut dan semakin lama nadanya menjadi menghentak-hentak membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya ingin menggerakkan tubuh seirama dengan musik. Ruangan yang salah satu sisinya terdapat cermin cukup besar itu, terdapat dua orang pemuda dan seorang gadis tengah menari sesuai dengan irama musik yang terdengar dari _tape_ di sudut ruangan.

Kim Heechul, dengan senyum kebanggaannya terus meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya di depan cermin. Berpose layaknya bintang terkenal dan sesekali mengedip-edipkan matanya sendiri. Donghae yang menari di sampingnya memutar bola matanya – malas, sedangkan mantan balerina yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka empat bulan yang lalu terus tersenyum manis memperhatikan tingkah Heechul.

"Kyaaaaa~! Apa kau sudah melihatnya? Murid baru itu tampan sekali!"

"Omo! Tatapannya yang tajam, bibirnya yang sexy! Ahhh~ Kyuhyun oppa memang keren!"

"Dia pindahan dari New York! Hebat yaaa~..."

Telinga Heechul mendadak panas saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar. Awalnya dia pikir gadis-gadis itu sedang membicarakan mengenai ketampanannya, tetapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Dengan kesal dia melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya kasar. Donghae dan sang balerina yang melihat Heechul tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempatnya, ikut berlari menyusul.

"Ya! Kalau ingin bergosip jangan di sini! Mengganggu saja!" pekiknya pada gerombolan gadis-gadis itu. Sontak mereka menoleh dan mendapati namja tampan berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang di depan pintu.

"Ahhhh~ Chullie oppa! Tetap tampan walau sedang kesal."

"Neeee~ Manis sekali..."

"Oppa! Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" tawar gadis-gadis itu. Heechul sempat melunak saat mendengar pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan padanya. Ia hampir saja menerima ajakan makan siang itu kalau saja ia tidak teringat sesuatu. Ekspresinya kembali sangar walau terlihat sekali kalau itu hanya dibuat-buat.

"Ya! Mudah sekali kalian berpindah ke lain hati! Katakan padaku siapa yang sedang kalian bicarakan tadi?!" seru Heechul. Donghae menengok dari balik pintu, sedangkan sang balerina yang tadi ikut berlatih bersama mereka kini berdiri di belakang Heechul sembari melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Agiooo~ Heechullie Oppa cemburu ya? Jangan cemburu oppa, kami tetap setia padamu. Percayalah."

"Ne, neeee~..."

"Tadi kami sedang membicarakan tentang murid baru oppa. Apa kau tahu, dia sangat tampan meski tak setampan oppa!"

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. "Ya! Kalau dia tidak setampan aku, seharusnya kalian tidak usah menggunakan kata 'sangat'!"

"Omo! Mianhe oppa... aku salah bicara." kata salah satu gadis itu dengan wajah memelas diikuti anggukkan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aissshhh! Sudahlah! Sebaiknya kalian pergi saja." usir Heechul. Setelahnya, gerombolan gadis-gadis itu akan pergi meninggalkan Heechul. "Ya! Aku belum selesai! Kenapa kalian pergi begitu saja?"

"Bukankah oppa sudah mengusir kami? Makanya kami pergi."

Heechul terdiam sesaat. Lalu dengan ekspresi salah tingkah ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, berpura-pura bersikap angkuh.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian. Dengar baik-baik! Perlu kalian ketahui, jika ingin mengajakku makan siang kalian harus mau mentraktirku!"

"Aigoooo~ kalau begitu lain kali saja ne! Bye oppaaa~" tanggap gadis-gadis itu serempak lalu pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang cengo luar biasa. Donghae tertawa geli melihat ekspresi lucu Heechul yang ditolak oleh para gadis itu.

'_Ini gawat! Apa anak baru itu sebegitu tampannya sampai mereka menolak mentraktirku?! Aish, aku harus melakukan perawatan ekstra pada wajahku yang imut ini! Tidak akan kubiarkan posisi namja tertampan di sekolah ini jatuh ke tangan anak baru itu, kekekekeee~! Kim Heechul always number one! Yo, man!' _batin Heechul narsis.

Ketika Heechul asik dengan pikirannya sendiri dan Donghae yang terus menertawakannya, sang murid baru pun dengan santainya melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah, mengundang teriakan histeris dari gerombolan gadis yang berpapasan dengannya. Tak henti-hentinya mereka menyapa Kyuhyun, serta berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, sehingga Heechul yang tadinya asik dengan pikirannya sendiri berpaling menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan dengan _smirk smile-_nya yang terukir sempurna. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantong celananya, menambah kesan _cool_ yang luar biasa memesona para gadis-gadis itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Hei, kau mau kemana?" sapa Donghae pada Kyuhyun, membuat Heechul semakin cengo.

"Ahh, hyung. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja, sekaligus melihat-lihat fasilitas sekolah ini. Tadi aku sempat bertemu Pak Presiden, hehee..."

"Oh, begitu. Jadi kau bertemu dengan si Presiden super sombong itu? Lalu, apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Eumm, _nothing_. Dia hanya sedang beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. Saat aku bangun dia dan asistennya yang aneh itu telah pergi." jawab Kyuhyun seraya menggedikkan bahunya. Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Sini aku perkenalkan dengan temanku."

Donghae menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk menghampiri Heechul dan sang balerina. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Heechul. Namun, pemuda bermata belo itu tidak segera menyambutnya. Ia justru menatap Kyuhyun dari ujung sepatu hingga rambut ikal kecoklatannya.

'_Apa ini orangnya? Apa bagusnya dia dibandingkan aku?! Pipi chubby, rambut ikal dengan warna jadul, bahkan penampilannya pun terlalu rapi untuk ukuran anak gaul seperti aku.' _batinnya merendahkan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Heechul hyung. Kenapa kau tidak menyambut tangan Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae.

"Ye! Aku baru akan menyambutnya." bela Heechul. Dengan ragu ia menyambut uluran tangan namja di hadapannya itu. "Kim Heechul."

"Annyeong Haseyo. Cho Kyuhyun imnida." balas Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya yang berhasil membuat Heechul silau.

"Hei, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa kau bisa menari?" tanya Donghae.

"Menari? Maksud hyung _dance_?" Donghae mengangguk mantap. "Aku bisa, tapi mungkin tak sebagus yang di televisi biasanya. Hehehe..."

"Bilang saja kalau kau tidak bisa, tidak usah berpura-pura bisa begitu." sela Heechul yang merasa tersisih dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Donghae menyenggol lengan temannya itu pelan, kemudian membuka pintu ruang latihan yang seharusnya dikhususkan untuk berlatih balet di belakang mereka.

"Kajja, aku ingin melihat _dance_-mu." ajak pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu pada Kyuhyun. Heechul lebih dulu menyerobot masuk disusul oleh mantan balerina di belakangnya. Donghae menghela napas pelan dan menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu ikut masuk ke dalam.

Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum ramahnya mendadak terdiam. Tatapannya menjadi dingin dan ia sempat tersenyum sinis, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam.

.

.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri sepanjang koridor sekolah seorang diri. Ia masih saja penasaran dengan maksud tatapan Kyuhyun padanya sejak ia bertemu pemuda tersebut. Sungguh, ia menjadi begitu penasaran dengan sosok pemuda berambut ikal yang katanya pindahan dari negara yang bernama New York itu. Apa ia pernah mengenal Kyuhyun sebelumnya? Atau mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di suatu tempat? Hmm, mungkin saja Kyuhyun adalah salah satu teman sekolahnya dulu?

Berbagai pertanyaan dan dugaan-dugaan terus berputar dalam pikiran Kibum. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sejenak untuk menghilangkan kepenatan yang sedang melandanya. Dari balik pintu yang ada di sampingnya saat itu, samar-samar terdengar suara Donghae dan tepuk tangan berbarengan. Sepertinya, temannya itu tengah asik dengan latihan menarinya. Kibum tersenyum sendiri dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun...

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Gerakanmu bagus sekali. Lihat, kau _sexy_ sekali saat menari seperti itu! Hehehe..." puji Donghae. Kibum menghentikan gerakan kakinya. Ia berbalik dan menatap pintu ruang latihan itu lagi. Dengan perlahan ia membukanya, berniat mengintip ke dalam agar ia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Matanya membulat tak percaya saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah menari di depan cermin bersama dengan seorang gadis. Ia meliukkan-liukkan tubuhnya seirama dengan musik sembari mengikuti gerakan lawan mainnya. Bukankah ia terlihat hebat? Kibum terpaku sesaat. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul yang menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"Ya! Ya! Cukup! Mana ada gerakan _dance_ seperti itu!" ujar Heechul seraya menarik lengan Kyuhyun kasar agar berhenti menari. "Seharusnya seperti ini! Perhatikan baik-baik."

Heechul dengan cekatan mempraktekkan gerakan _dance_-nya. Tak lupa ia memasang senyum kebanggaannya di depan cermin. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menurutnya ekspresi Heechul saat itu lucu sekali.

"Hyung. Kenapa kau menari seperti yeoja begitu?! Hahahaha!"

Donghae yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun ikut tertawa.

"Ya! Kau kurang ajar sekali ternyata! Gerakanku jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dirimu!" bela Heechul. Sejujurnya, dia sangat malu mendapat komentar seperti itu dari orang yang ia anggap saingan.

Kibum terus saja mengintip dari celah pintu yang dibukanya. Tanpa ia sadari di belakangnya, telah berdiri Siwon dan para pengikut setianya. Namja yang merupakan Presiden Nul Paran High School itu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"EHEM!"

Namja yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mengintipnya itu terlonjak kaget mendengar suara dehaman yang cukup keras di belakangnya. Cepat-cepat ia berbalik dan mendapati Siwon telah berdiri dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa aku harus mengawasimu setiap saat agar kau tidak terus-menerus melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan, Kim Kibum?" tanya Siwon. Kibum tersenyum mendengar penuturan namja yang berdiri tegap dihadapannya.

"Saya akan senang sekali jika Anda mau melakukan itu, Pak Presiden. Kapan lagi saya bisa mendapat pengawasan khusus dari orang penting seperti Anda? Saya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan." tanggapnya dengan senyum manis. Siwon memutar bola matanya – malas. Cukup dengan gerakan tangan, namja gagah itu memerintah bawahnya untuk pergi meninggalkannya berdua dengan Kibum.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." katanya yang dibalas anggukkan dan senyum simpul dari namja manis itu.

Namun ketika keduanya akan melangkah pergi, seseorang membuka pintu ruang latihan balerina itu. Siwon dan Kibum berbalik, menatap namja yang kini berdiri di depan pintu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian, Donghae ikut keluar disusul Heechul dan sang balerina.

"Ah! Presiden hyung!" sapa Kyuhyun ceria. "Kita bertemu lagi. Dan lagi-lagi kita bertemu saat kau sedang bersama ... eumm? Siapa ya?"

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir dan berbalik menatap Donghae.

"Namanya Kim Kibum. Kita teman sekelas." sahut namja itu menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Namja berambut cokelat karamel itu membentuk bibirnya seperti huruf 'o' dan mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Namaku Choi Siwon." kata Siwon tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

"Nama yang bagus ... Siwon hyung."

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya. Ia merasa aneh dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Menurutnya namja berkulit putih pucat itu nampak senang sekali mencuri perhatian orang-orang, sehingga dirinya terlupakan. Ia melirik tajam pada Kyuhyun yang tidak sadar akan tatapannya. _'Menyebalkan! Apa-apaan dia memanggil Siwon sembarangan seperti itu? Cari mati eoh?!' _batinnya.

Entah cuaca sedang baik atau buruk, tanpa diduga seorang Choi Siwon tersenyum simpul, menampakkan senyum super 'waw' yang membuat beberapa namja yang ada di tempat itu terkejut. Seorang presiden sekolah yang terkenal sombong, angkuh, dan mahal senyum bisa tersenyum semanis itu. Wajah tampan Siwon tampak semakin tampan saja dibuatnya.

"Kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu." kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun, dan setelahnya dia berlalu pergi meninggalkan beberapa namja yang berdiri cengo. Kibum segera sadar dan ikut pergi menyusul Siwon.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah. Kurasa dia menyukaimu." ucap Donghae yang membuat mata Heechul membulat. Dengan kasar dia segera menggeplak kepala Donghae.

Plak!

"Appo!"

"Apa yang kau katakan bodoh! Itu hanya suatu kebetulan saja. Mungkin _mood_ Siwon sedang bagus, makanya dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu!" Heechul berkacak pinggang di depan Donghae yang sedang meringis kesakitan, lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau anak baru, jangan terlalu banyak tingkah! Belajarlah sopan santun pada yang lebih tua. Menyebalkan!" katanya dengan ekspresi kesal pada Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Heechul. Namja itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun, sedangkan sang Balerina tak lama ikut berlari menyusulnya.

"Oppa! Tunggu!"

.

.

"Ada apa? Kau mengajakku ke sini pasti ingin membicarakan sesuatukan?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon. Dengan gaya yang angkuh Siwon memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di belakang gedung sekolah.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku tadi?"

"Oh, itu..." Kibum tersenyum. "Aku hanya berniat membicarakan tentang gosip yang sedang hangat dibicarakan di sekolah kita. Aku yakin kau pun tahu itu, bahkan sepertinya kau sudah lebih dulu mengetahuinya dari pada aku."

Siwon terdiam menatap Kibum datar.

"Belum ada yang terjadi. Sementara ini hanya menjadi gosip saja. Jika memang kau yang bukan merencanakan semua ini lagi, kuharap kita dapat bekerjasama."

"Bekerjasama? Sejak kapan Choi Siwon mau bekerjasama dengan orang lain? Apa sejak kau menyuruh Lee Donghae untuk melemparkan kotoran ke wajah tampanmu itu? Aku tidak percaya kau bisa melakukan itu semua." Kibum tersenyum sinis. Siwon tak menanggapinya, ia hanya diam menatap datar wajah lelaki berkacamata di hadapannya.

"Jika kau tak berniat bekerjasama tak apa, tapi perlu kau ketahui kasus kali ini tidak membuat seseorang menjadi terkenal namun sebaliknya, menjadi yang ter-menjijikkan di seluruh sekolah. Atau mungkin saja untuk seluruh sekolah. Kau tahukan jika semua yang akan dilakukan oleh pelaku tersebut disebarkan melalui internet?"

Siwon berlalu meninggalkan Kibum yang kini mematung karena ucapannya barusan. Baru beberapa langkah Siwon berhenti. Dia menoleh menatap punggung namja dibelakangnya.

"Kalau berubah pikiran, segera hubungi aku."

Presiden Nul Paran High School itu kembali melangkah pergi. Kibum menengadahkan kepalanya, untuk melihat langit biru yang terbentang tanpa awan. Perlahan angin berhembus, meniup lembut surai hitamnya yang mulai memanjang. Tanpa dia sadari bahwa seseorang telah memperhatikannya, dari lantai tiga gedung sekolah, dibalik kaca besar yang terpantul sinar matahari.

.

.

.

**To be continue ...**

**Annyeong :D**

**Apa kabar semua?**

**mian, baru bisa update, haha**

**sebenarnya sudah siap posting sejak lama tapi ada yang kurang pada bagian akhir jadi diputuskan untuk tidak diposting dulu :p**

**ditunggu kritik dan sarannya yaaa~ chinguuu :***

**WITH LOVE,**

**MIN-AH**


End file.
